Golden Eyes, Perfect Smile
by Psycho and Princess
Summary: A series of oneshots that are Ed and Al centric, going over both animes and manga, written by Pricess with some imput from the fans.


Hey, Princess here! I'm going to start a series of oneshots aboutthe Eric brothers. I will do a range of when they were little, on their search for the stone, and even after they get Al's body back in both animes. But that's the thing, I want you guys to review requests for me! Like scenarios, genre, and pairings. I will not do yaoi or yuri O.o Sorry! Also, I really love writing fluff! I also love requested short rants, so please read, review, and request! I want you all to use your imaginations!

Alright, let's get on with the show!

~Princess

* * *

Alphonse was turning 16, yet this was his first birthday.

His first birthday with his body back.

* * *

"Al!" Wake up!" Ed shouted, poking Al's still childish face.

"What is it brother?" Al mumbled as he rubbed his golden eyes and focused on his brother's.

"It's April 7th." Ed said softly.

Al's face brightened.

"Really?" He chirped, now sitting straight backed in his bed. He hadn't been keeping track of the date.

Ed nodded and nearly pulled Al's weak arm out of its socket in the process of getting him up.

"Before we do anything, we're opening gifts!" Ed said after Al successfully got dressed.

"Brother..." Al said to Ed, who was still towing him to the living room.

"Morning!" Winry hollered. She wore a light blue sleeveless sundress.

"H-hi Winry..." Al stuttered.

Winry was sitting on a large wrapped crate, and was holding a large wrapped billboard-like thing.

"Happy birthday!" Ed and Winry said in unison.

"Brother...Winry..." Al breathed out, still stunned.

"Here!" Winry laughed as she handed him the billboard thing to Al.

"That's from me and Edward!" Winry exclaimed as Ed beamed, watching his baby brother unwrap his first gift.

It was a billboard-it had millions of pictures on it. Some with Edward, barely any of Winry, and a ton of Al. Almost like it told a story.

The picture that Al noticed first (it also happened to be the largest one), was of him sitting with Edward at the trunk of a tree, both their smiles perfect, eyes matching, and Al's hand resting on a armor helmet. His head.

"Guys..." Al managed to say, his voice too weak. Tears swelled in his eyes and he threw his arms around Ed.

"Thank you, you guys are the best." Al said, his face buried in Ed's shirt.

"You're welcome Al." Edward said warmly.

"And this one is from me. I transmuted it before I got your body back." Ed said as he presented a little plush kitten that looked like the one Al wanted in Central, but this one was made by alchemy.

Al's face lit up as Ed gave the plush toy to his brother. "Aww, Ed it's so cute!" He squealed.

"Thank you brother!" Al thanked once again, turning his gaze from the kitten to the elder Elric.

Al, if you thank us after everything you get today, you won't shut up, so just enjoy your day!" Ed laughed.

"Yeah, and one more thing. We got this from Central command last night." Winry said as she hopped down off the crate.

"Hey, look! There's a card!" Ed pointed to a little silver package and opened it.

"_We'd like to say congratulations for your success with getting your body's back an happy birthday Alphonse Elric, from Roy and Riza Mustang and everyone at Central Command." _Ed read before taking a sip of orange juice.

A few moments passed before a light went off over the head of Edward Elric.

Ed spit out his juice in an epic spit take. "Riza...Mustang!" He choked out, laughing hysterically.

"Lets see what's inside." Winry suggested, smacking the box with her palm.

Ed peeled off the paper and opened the crate. It was Al.

His armor, anyway. It was headless, because Ed had managed to salvage the head from the scene that day.

Al looked at it fondly.

The blood seal was gone also. Only from the armor, though. Now it was permanently tattooed over Alphonse's heart in a scarlet color eerily close to blood.

"Wow..." Al started touching the metal.

"Yeah..." Ed said as he too touched the armor.

* * *

Next was cake.

It was Alphonse's favorite: pineapple upside down cake.

Al, Ed, and Winry sat down on the couch with plates held in their hands.

Alphonse smiled. "I know you guys told me not to but, thank you!" He said, thanking them for the third time.

Ed smiled, and Winry once again nodded in a friendly way.

Al then took a bite of his birthday cake.

His first birthday.

He savored every moment of it.


End file.
